popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilbert O'Sullivan
Gilbert O'Sullivan (born 1 December 1946) is an Irish-singer-songwriter, best known for his early 1970s hits "Alone Again (Naturally)", "Clair" and "Get Down".[1] The music magazine Record Mirror voted him the No. 1 UK male singer of 1972.[2] Worldwide he has charted 16 top 40 discs; including six number one songs, the first of which was 1970's "Nothing Rhymed". His most successful recording period was between 1970 and 1980, though he has since recorded nine studio albums up to 2011's Gilbertville. Speaking in 2009 he said; "I write pop songs. End of story. That's all I wanted to do. That's all I want to do. And that's all I continue to want to do. I have no interest in just touring, and living in the past." Early life[edit source | editbeta] O'Sullivan was born Raymond Edward O'Sullivan in Waterford, Ireland.[4] In 1960, aged 13, his family moved to Swindon, Wiltshire, England. He attended St Joseph's and the Swindon College of Art, where he briefly played drums in a band called Rick's Blues, founded by Rick Davies (who later founded Supertramp) and where he developed his lifelong interests in music and art.[5] According to a 1972 interview with O'Sullivan, Davies taught him how to play both drums and piano.[6] Other semi-professional bands he played with while at college include The Doodles and The Prefects.[5] Music career[edit source | editbeta] In 1967, O'Sullivan was signed to a five-year contract with April Music, CBS Records' house publishing company, by the general manager Barbara Hayes. He was paid an advance of £12 with which he bought a piano. He was signed to CBS Records by the A&R manager Mike Smith (The Tremeloes and the Love Affair). After two unsuccessful singles with CBS, "What Can I Do?" and "Mr. Moody's Garden", and one with the Irish record label, Major Minor, O'Sullivan sent some demo tapes to Gordon Mills, the manager of Tom Jonesand Engelbert Humperdinck, whereupon O'Sullivan was signed to Mills' label, MAM Records.[4] He adopted the name 'Gilbert O'Sullivan', a play on words on the name Gilbert and Sullivan, as Mills suggested that it would be good marketing.[7] O'Sullivan's self-created eye-catching visual image comprised a pudding basin haircut, cloth cap and short trousers. Mills reportedly hated the image, but O'Sullivan insisted on using it initially,[citation needed] until he assumed a more modern 'college-like' look in which he often wore a sweater bearing a large letter 'G'.[4] Early success[edit source | editbeta] At the end of 1970, O'Sullivan achieved his first UK Top 10 hit with "Nothing Rhymed",[2] which also reached No. 1 in the Netherlands. Subsequent hits including "Underneath The Blanket Go" which also reachedNo. 1 in the Netherlands, "We Will" and "No Matter How I Try" followed. O'Sullivan released his debut album, Himself, in 1971.[4] In 1972, O'Sullivan reached international stardom with the self-penned ballad, "Alone Again (Naturally)", which reached No. 3 in UK; No. 1 in the U.S., spending six weeks at No. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart and selling nearly two million copies; No. 2 in New Zealand (11 weeks on the charts in total); No. 1 in Canada for 2 weeks (13 weeks in the Top 40);[8] and No. 1 in Japan (21 weeks on the chart). The song earned O'Sullivan his first gold disc.[5] The guitar solo was played by Big Jim Sullivan. O'Sullivan followed this success with the songs "Clair" (1972, from the album Back To Front), which reached No. 2 in the United States on the Hot 100 and No. 1 in Canada (14 weeks in the Canadian Top 40);[8]"Out of the Question" (also from Back To Front), which reached No. 14 in Canada;[8] and "Get Down" (1973, from the album I'm A Writer Not A Fighter), which reached No. 1 in the UK and No. 7 in both the U.S. and Canada.[2][8] Following "Alone Again (Naturally)" and "Clair", "Get Down" was his third million-seller, with the R.I.A.A gold disc award presented on 18 September 1973.[5] His disc sales exceeded ten million in 1972, and made him the top star of the year.[5] The success led to him taking part in the BBC's anniversary programme Fifty Years Of Music in November 1972. In 1973, O'Sullivan was nominated for a Grammy Award for "Alone Again (Naturally)" in the Song of the Year and Record of the Year categories. MAM Records[edit source | editbeta] O'Sullivan enjoyed nearly five years of success with MAM, a run that included seven UK Top 10 singles and four UK Top 10 albums; three U.S. Top 10 singles and one top 10 album; five Dutch Top 10 singles and three Top 10 albums; five New Zealand Top 10 singles; three Canadian Top 10 singles; and seven Japan Top 10 singles.[9] O'Sullivan's singles including "Ooh Baby" and "Happiness Is Me and You" charted, but his sales were decreasing.[4] In June 1975, he had his last Top 20 hit, "I Don't Love You But I Think I Like You".[2][4] Things turned more sour when he discovered his recording contract with MAM Records greatly favoured the label's owner, Gordon Mills. A lawsuit followed, with prolonged argument over how much money his songs had earned and how much of that money he had actually received.[10] Eventually, in May 1982, the court found in O'Sullivan's favour, describing him as a "patently honest and decent man", who had not received a just proportion of the vast income his songs had generated.[10] They awarded him £7 million in damages (worth £20 million at 2011 prices). He had won, but the court battle had put his recording career on hold. Later career[edit source | editbeta] In 1980, after a five-year hiatus, he returned to his old record label, CBS. The first single, "What's In A Kiss?", reached No. 19 in the UK in 1980 and No. 21 in Japan.[9] It was his first UK Top 20 hit in five years. Following this release, and due in part to the then-ongoing MAM court case, O'Sullivan released no new material between 1983 and 1986.[4] Apart from the single "So What ?" in 1990 and a compilation album in 1991 Nothing But The Best, O'Sullivan was absent from the charts until another compilation album, The Berry Vest of Gilbert O'Sullivan, returned him to the UK Top 20 in 2004.[2] O'Sullivan is also noted for his role in bringing about the practice of clearing samples in hip hop music as a result of the 1991 court case, Grand Upright Music, Ltd. v. Warner Bros. Records, Inc.,[11] in which he sued rapper Biz Markie over the rights to use a sample of his song "Alone Again (Naturally)".[4] O'Sullivan has continued to record and perform into the 21st century. He enjoys particular acclaim in Japan.[4] His album A Scruff At Heart was released in 2007, featuring "Just So You Know". On 14 July 2008, O'Sullivan released "Never Say Di". He appeared at the 2008 Glastonbury Festival, and played London's Royal Albert Hall on 26 October 2009. On 26 August 2010, O'Sullivan announced that he had joined Hypertension, a record company that also holds Leo Sayer, Chris DeBurgh, Fleetwood Mac and Gerry Rafferty. His album Gilbertville was released on 31 January 2011; it featured "All They Wanted To Say", which dealt with the 2001 attacks on the World Trade Centre, and his most recent single "Where Would We Be (Without Tea)?". On 19 July 2011, O'Sullivan played live on the BBC Radio 2 Ken Bruce Show.[12] On 26 August that year, the documentary Out On His Own was broadcast by BBC 4 (before by Irish RTE). In March 2012, the compilation album Gilbert O'Sullivan : The Very Best Of - A Singer & His Songs entered the UK Albums Chart at No.12. Personal life[edit source | editbeta] In 1980, O'Sullivan married his Norwegian girlfriend, Aase. Later that year the first of their two daughters was born. Category:1946 births